Question: A purple backpack costs $$48$, which is $6$ times as much as a green necklace costs. How much does the green necklace cost?
Solution: The cost of the purple backpack is a multiple of the cost of the green necklace, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$48 \div 6$ $$48 \div 6 = $8$ A green necklace costs $$8$.